Illogically Mythological
by TCONilhilm
Summary: Nothing made sense in South Park, but you didn't know that until you moved there. Now all that Leo knows if that he's getting into something insane, it makes no sense and half of it shouldn't be possible. But honest? He's growing to love it, maybe that's what they mean once you move to South Park you're not leaving again. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1: Going down to South Park

Welcome to my new story! A few people might notice I got rid of the first chapter and that's cause I did. I decided to the new readers I want everything to be a mystery, something you figure out along with the characters. That scene will come up again just later on, also tell me who you want to see in this story! I want to try to make sure everyone will be shown here so let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Chapter 1: Going down to South Park

* * *

South Park was _cold._

Living in warm places most of your life Leopold was not for actual cold weather no matter what his clothes were. Growing up in L.A. the sudden shift was something he didn't understand, and why did they move to such a cold place? That just didn't seem very fair to him... He was shivering as he rubbed his arms walking threw the airport with his mother and father who were hurrying threw not stopping to talk to anyone or anything. Leo could only hope that the walk would warm him up, the again nothing prepared him for what happened the moment they stepped outside.

"Mom what is that stuff?" He said confused, the moment he went to touch some it evaporated before he got his hand within an inch of it. He blinked and pulled his hand back looking at it confused as he looked back to his parents who looked started. "What...?" He didn't get to say anymore before his mother grabbed him and walked off quickly making him stumble after her trying to make sure he didn't fall. "H-hey mom wait!" He looked back for a moment and blinked at the circles of wet cement following them before looking down and seeing that they were coming from his feet. The white stuff melted around him... why? He didn't really get a chance to think about it before they were off in a cab and driving towards their new home. His parents were talking, he looked up from the window with a small frown, it kept fogging up real easily, it was annoying cause that didn't happen in L.A. unless it was really cold. He hoped it wasn't always like that here.

"Okay we need to shovel all the snow out of the driveway and sidewalk outside our house. People won't think much we just moved here." Linda said as Richard nodded to each other leaving Leo in the dark. He frowned as he crossed his arms in thought, he wasn't suppose to interrupt his parents but what on earth was snow? Was that the white stuff that vanished when you stepped near it? Why not just walk around and get rid of it the easy way? Man his parents were strange sometimes.

"Right, we'll also need to get Leo some boots, his shoes aren't exactly waterproof." Richard said as Linda sighed making Leo blink at them, why did they seem annoyed by that? Well he supposed that was a silly question considering they were moving. Now wasn't the time to go out and just buy stuff when they had to be unpacking! He smiled and pulled on his mothers shirt making her look down.

"It's okay mom! I don't need new shoes right now lets just see our new home!" He put on his best smile as his mother smiled back and gently ran a finger threw his hair.

"If you're sure Leo... then we can all unpack first before moving out to shop for anything." He nodded as his father rolled his eyes but seemed grateful they could get settled down first before jumping into doing anything that involved the public. "My little boy, always so thoughtful." She said happily playing with his poof ball not caring that her hands were turning red from the heat he was giving off, he was simply warming himself up.

Their house was much taller then Stephen's sisters. A two story and a basement. Linda and Richard weren't completely sure about having such a big house, it was just the three of them here. But Leo was so excited at how big the place was they just smiled and went along with it chuckling.

Maybe they could make this house a home if they truly tried, and they would. To make sure he was safe.

It was a small mountain town. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

The Broflovski's were the first to visit them once they had completely moved in their few belongings. Thankfully the house was mostly already furnished so they wouldn't have to go out and but tons of furniture. Shelia and Gerald were a rather nice couple and they had two sons, Ike and Kyle.

Ike was still a bit young and didn't leave his brothers side, it was rather cute to Linda as they all talked to each on the couch.

"So do you have any kids?" Shelia asked after a few minutes of talking with Linda who blinked and glanced over to the other boys before smiling and nodding.

"Well yes actually, his name is Leopold, he's about Kyle's age to be honest. He's upstairs organizing his room." She blinked as Kyle made a face and spoke up.

"Leopold? That's an old persons name!" Linda was taken back as Shelia gasp and pulled on his hat.

"You behave yourself Kyle! That is no way to talk to someone's mother!" He whined an apology and fixed up his hat before he fell off his head anymore as Linda watched and took a breath.

"W-well he goes by Leo a lot so if you want he wouldn't mind being called that as well." She put her hands on her lap to keep them from fidgeting, why was she so nervous? These were normal, nice people that wanted to get to know her family. Her _normal_ family, she was being rude, Shelia started to talk again but she couldn't bring herself to focus on it very well until she heard steps coming down the stairs and looked over. "Oh- oh uh Kyle, why don't you say hi to him? He's upstairs in the room to the very back." She smiled as sweet as she could as the boy just looked over before shrugging and jumping down going to find the boy Ike following close after. She let out a breath as Shelia placed a hand over hers making her jump for a moment.

"You're stressed from the new town huh?" She had a thoughtful look in her eyes as Linda looked at her and let out a laugh messing with her hair.

"Oh you have **no** idea Shelia." She said as the women laughed and pulled her hand back.

"Trust me the move was not easy for us at all either, you get use to the place fast. It's quite a nice town when you get to know a few people trust me." She said with a knowing look. Linda just smiled and shook her head.

"Well you seem to know best, I think I'll do just that after we all get settled down." The pair continued to talk happily as Kyle took Ike and went to the very last room before opening it and looking inside with a curious look. He wondered what the new kid was like, he wasn't gonna be better then his super best friend but maybe the others would like him or something. Kyle blinked at seeing a plain blue room with light colors and one contrast wall. The guy had a desk, a bed and a few toys shoved in a box in the corner. He really didn't have much did he? Kyle looked over at the boy halfway in the closet humming something he didn't know and walked over.

"Hi there." He said blinking in surprise as the boy jumped with a yelp and spun around, which lead him to trip and fall into his closet groaning slightly as his leg twitched from the sudden movement. Kyle hurried over and leaned over him in concern. "Dude are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Bright blue eyes looked at him in surprise as the boy sat up, he had a blue jacket on and his hair cut in a weird style, only at the top of his head for some reason. Made him want to call the kid poof poof or something for some reason.

"O-Oh uh... h-hi there! Sorry I didn't hear you open the door." He said awkwardly as Kyle offered him a hand up. He took it thankfully and rubbed his head looking embarrassed. "That wasn't the best first im-mpresion huh? Kyle smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No it really wasn't but who cares? I'm Kyle Broflovski, and this is my brother Ike. My mom brought us over to meet the new neighbors." Leo blinked and smiled at him happily.

"Alright, my name is Leopold Stotch! But just call me Leo, my name is a mouthful I know." Kyle chuckled, well the kid had a sense of humor at least.

"Yeah that's what I thought, Leo sounds good but something is still missing. I'm sure we'll get you a proper name in the town soon." He said humming as Leo blinked in confusion not quite sure what he meant. Was Leo not good enough or something? His thoughts were cut off anyways as Kyle kept talking "Maybe tomorrow I can bring over my friends and we can all get to know each other. You seem decent enough to hang out with."

Leo had to say, this seems like a pretty tough crowd to please, but he just went along with it. New friends were always good right?

"S-Sure! I think that would be great, I love making new friends!" he said rocking back and forth on his feet as Kyle nodded and smiled.

"It's decided then! See you tomorrow!" He left after that leaving Leo to blink in surprise and look at the door and blink again.

"S-see you tomorrow?" He said confused before scratching his head and going back to organize his room. Kyle ran downstairs with Ike heading for the door.

"Mom! I'm gonna go hang out with Stan! We're all gonna meet up with Leo tomorrow bye!" He left after that as Shelia huffed.

"That boy with his best friend... what to do with them?" Linda looked over from her cup of tea and tilted her head

"Honestly dear? No idea. Kids are something I'm still working on." They both looked at each other and laughed, they could be good friends.

* * *

The next day Leo was getting ready to meet the new kids as he watched his dad shovel the snow stuff away from the front yard again. Maybe you needed a shovel to touch it and that's why he couldn't. He looked over to a bush with some and reached over frowning as it turned into water and dripped off the leaves, geeze snow was so weird.

"Hey Leo!" A voice called making him blink and look over before smiling and waving at Kyle, he was walking with three other boys. A slightly bigger boy with a red jacket, a boy about his size with a brown one and one other person covered in an orange parka. He couldn't tell if that was a boy or girl, maybe he should have asked about who was meeting earlier so he could be polite. Leo stood up and moved down the driveway to meet them with a smile.

"Hi Kyle!" He looked over to the others who were watching him closely "H-hello to you all as well!" He hoped he looked okay from how the others were looking at him, the boy in the red jacket spoke up first.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Leo blinked as Kyle snapped over to him.

"E-eh?"

"Shut up fat boy! It's called an accent he's not from here! You know, that's why they _moved_ in?" Kyle hissed as Cartmen glared and huffed at him

"I was just wondering cause he sounds like some kind of hippie!" The boy in the brown jacket stepped in after that looking unamused.

"Cartmen just do us a favor and shut up before you scare him with your nonsense." He looked over at the very confused Leo who blinked and looked at the boy as he smiled "My name is Stan, you've already met my best friend Kyle, the fat one is Eric but we just call him Cartmen. And he's Kenny." The boy- Stan said as Kenny waved and Cartmen just rolled his eyes "Don't let him get to you he's always like that." Stan said assuring Leo who just fiddled with his hands as he tried to smile again.

"W-well alright then. My name is Leopold, but you can call me-" he was cut off again making him flinch by Cartmen who looked appalled.

"Leopold? What kind of stupid name is that?!" Leo's mouth dropped open in surprise as Kyle and Stan turned to Cartmen about to say something as he continued "Geeze Kyle why are you trying to get us to meet such a weirdo? I mean just his name should have been enough to let you know to avoid him!" Leo felt hurt but tried not to show it as he rubbed his knuckles together as he closed his mouth only for it to turn into a frown. Kenny said something he didn't quite catch as Cartmen snapped over before huffing and pointed to another way "You know what? Screw you guys! I'm going home." he said before walking off leaving the other three with Leo who swallowed.

"Uh... w-what just happened?" He said as the others looked over and Kyle stepped up.

"Don't worry, Cartmen always does that kind of thing. he's a jackass." He said plainly as Leo looked at him.

"T-that's a bad word!" He said as the others looked at him with raised eyebrows

"Well you're gonna get use to it in this town trust us." Stan said shaking his head as Kyle shrugged.

"I suppose it is your first week. Say are you going to be starting school with us?" Leo looked over and nodded.

"Y-yeah I'm heading into the forth grade." Stan smiled at that.

"Hey we are too!" Kenny said something again as the other two laughed and Stan hummed

"Well it was nice to meet you Leo, maybe we can talk some more later. Lets go get some ice cream Kyle." He said as Kyle followed off with a smile as they walked down the street leaving Leo and Kenny. Neither spoke up as the silence started to go awkward. Leo swallowed and looked at the boy, he wouldn't stop watching him for some reason.

"U-Uh... thanks for coming to meet me Kenny, it's nice to know a few of the kids here even if they don't seem to like me very much." He said from the feelings he just got. Kenny shook his head and said something again, at Leo's confused face he sighed and slightly pulled down his parka so his voice wasn't muffled.

"It was no problem, and don't worry about the others. Kyle and Stan like each other more then anyone else and Cartmen is Cartmen." Leo blinked at such a high voice but just smiled deciding it was nice. It must fit him in some way.

"Well if you're sure. I'll take your word for it." Leo hummed sticking out a hand with a smile "Nice to meet you Kenny." The boy blinked and took his hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Now, Kenny was never a person who took things for granted, living in poverty did that to a person. Considering the fact he died nearly every day among numerous other things also made sure he was a very cautious person. Over the years he did figure a few things out with not being able to die for some reason.

One was that his pain tolerance increased a lot, not enough to help when he did die but enough that every day life was pretty decent until that point. Another was that he was cold a lot, not in the way that he needed a jacket or anything, to every one else he was actually rather warm. He was cold inside his chest, and the cold got worse until he finally died. Sometimes he didn't feel that chill for a few days but once it was there he knew it was coming sooner or later, even though he always tried to stop it nothing every worked.

So the best thing he could do was always live with it right? Well that was right.

Then the new kid moved in, Leopold, he had a weird haircut, and his accent was strangely southern but he didn't look it any way. Anything new in south park would catch his interest but something felt different this time. His eyes had a fire in them that only he seemed to be able to see, and he wasn't sure why. No one else's eyes seemed like that in a strange way.

So he decided to take the handshake the boy was offering him, maybe that's how he could start to figure it out.

What he didn't expect was the chill in his chest to suddenly be set ablaze and vanish leaving him feeling normal for once. Kenny was thankful for his park as his face turned into surprise and shock and thankfully un-noticeable to an untrained eye. That had...

That had never happened before.

He could never get rid of the chill before.

So what made this different? What made it suddenly vanish as if whatever it was had been set aflame leaving him untouched? He didn't understand...

But he did know one thing.

Looking at the boy in front of him looking confused as to why he had gone so quite.

It must have had something to do with him, so Kenny had to keep him around to see if it really had to do with this boy.

"Say Leo, if you ever want to hang out I'm open. Always up to making close friends." A lie but a needed one at the moment. Right now he had to test this cause if it was right...

Maybe this was the way out of the hell his life was nearly every day, and with Leo's excited smile maybe something could work from this.

He had no idea what would truly be coming to him after saying that.

* * *

First chapter capping at 3 thousand words and that works just fine. This story will be updating every friday so the chapters will be longer then usual unlike my other stories. I'm not sure which ships will be in this yet but I do have a few planned, others I will ask the readers opinion! So from now on I hope we can enjoy this story together.

If you liked it please leave a review and tell me what you thought!

Until next time everyone.

Lyn out~


	2. Ch 2: Lighting makes great impressions

Thank you for the wonderful review julienthesheep, I'm happy you're looking forward to the story it's nice to hear and sadly yes, I did not realize I had been spelling Cartman wrong. That was a derp move on my part as I always heard them say Cartmen in the show, but I will be fixing that from now on thank you for the advice!

Chapter 2: Lighting always makes for good impressions.

* * *

Kenny and Leo had talked for a while longer, sharing funny stories about times weird things had happened in their homes, Kenny won by a long shot but had to leave soon. He waved him off as Leo smiled with a goodbye.

"Have a safe walk Kenny! And I hope you heat up when you get home you feel kinda cold." Leo had only meant it in a kind and concerned way, it was apart of his nature after all. Though it made Kenny's heart stop. No one had ever noticed the chill he always felt, hell he hadn't even noticed it ever since the pair had shaken hands, it had returned once they let go of each other but he hadn't noticed.

Had Leo felt the burn when they had interacted? Did he know something about all of this and was just messing with him?

"Kenny?" Leo's voice rang out in his head making him snap back over to him in surprise as he blinked, Leo was frowning slightly and biting his lower lip "Are you okay? You completely zoned out there..." Kenny blinked again before noticing what he had been doing and gave him a smile.

"I'm okay, sorry about that, a passing thought. I need to get going, my little sister is waiting for me. Bye Leo!" He said walking off with a wave, Leo blinked and waved back with a confused smile.

"B-bye!" Kenny was a really nice guy, though sometimes he had a weird look in his eyes, that and he was really cold sometimes. Leo looked at his hands in thought, they had gotten really cold after warming Kenny up, but they went back to normal after a bit. He had a lot to get use to here he supposed.

"Leo! Time for hot chocolate sweetie!" He snapped up at his mothers voice and hurried in with an excited smile.

"Oh boy! Hot chocolate!"

Kenny was walking him as he fixed his parka to cover him completely again, no need when you had no one to talk to right? He took the time to think about the new kid, something about him didn't feel normal. Not in the sense that he was deranged or dangerous in some way, honestly he seemed like he couldn't even hurt Cartman, and as Kyle had proved, it really didn't take much to do that.

Still something about him was... different. Something that he wanted to learn about as soon as possible, you never knew what kind of knowledge could get you to, as well as in and out of trouble.

Hey it was something right? At least he felt warm enough to get home and say goodnight to Karen without dying, that was always a plus.

Now if only he could find a way to keep this trend going.

* * *

Two days later Leopold and his family where completely moved into South Park, the last of their items were packed away in the house and all that was left was to decorate with things they saw fit. As well as buy Leo some actual winter boots, no good for him to be walking around with soaked shoes, his mother would not be having any of that. So they were off at the mall looking around, his father was off looking for kitchen supplies as his mother walked him around a the Donovan Shoe Store, Linda was talking to the man about what shoe would be best considering they had never lived in constant snow before, or ever really dealt with it at all. Leo was sitting down on a bench an aisle over, he was kicking his legs back and forth humming. He paused when he heard someone talking and glanced over blinking, whoever it was had a really nasally voice.

"So I'm about to make a goal and Kyle comes out of no where and nails me in the side. I would have won the point if it wasn't for that, then Stan and Craig got in a fight about how Kyle tackled me and it turned into a massive brawl. And that's why I have this black eye." A boy with messy brown hair and a red jacket was talking to a boy with black hair and a purple shirt, he also had a backpack for some reason, who was looking at him in concern.

"Dude you really have to stop fighting with Stan and Kyle, you and Craig don't need to keep getting scraped up like this." The other boy smiled and waved at him.

"I'll be fine Token don't worry. Besides Stan always starts shit and it's up to me to back Craig up. He's my best friend after all. Right after you that is." He said snapping his fingers as the boy named Token snickered at him and patted him on the back.

"If you're sure then. Hey- who's that?" Leo blinked at being noticed as the two boys looked at him in surprise before moving over.

"Hey there! Who are you?" The brown haired boy said as Leo blinked again.

"O-Oh! My name is Leo, nice to meet you both." He said with a smile waving at them, the pair looked at each other as the boy- Token stepped forward offering a hand.

"Hey there Leo, my name is Token, and this is Clyde." Clyde watched him for a few moments before smiling as well.

"Nice to meet you as well! What brings you to my dad's shop?" Leo blinked.

"Your dad? Oh that's cool, we just moved here and I need some shoes that will actually last during the snow." Token seemed interested.

"Oh? Where did you move from?" Leo smiled.

"We just came from L.A. we finished moving in just a day ago." The pair looked surprised before Clyde spoke up again.

"Wow, we don't get a lot of new people here. Hey it's nice to see a new face, what grade will you be going into at school?"

"Oh I'm gonna be a 4th grader when school starts up. What about you two?" The pair grinned at him as Clyde winked.

"So will we, maybe we can be friends when class starts up. I'm sure Craig wouldn't mind." Leo smiled at the pair as the two sat down next to him and started to talk with each other about random things. What they planned to do when school started and just got to know each other while Leo's mom bought his shoes. They all looked over when the door was opened and someone called out for Leo, he blinked in surprise before jumping off his seat and looked towards the door before smiling.

"Hi Kyle!" He said happily not noticing Clyde's shocked gasp as the green hatted boy walked up with a smile.

"I thought I recognized you from the window, what are you doing in here?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow. Leo pointed towards the front.

"My mom is getting me some new shoes, cause mine aren't meant for snow, what are you doing here?" He asked tilting his head as Kyle smiled and pointed back to the door.

"My parents and I are buying some last minute school supplies, the others are here too but Kenny was walking around with me and Cartman and Stan had to go get some extra jackets." Speak of the devil and he would appear, at that moment Kenny walked in looking around for Kyle before seeing him and Leo, he blinked in surprise before moving over to the two waving, he said something in muffled hood to Kyle before waving again to Leo.

"Hey there to you too Kenny! Nice to see you again." He said happily, the boy said something, he wasn't sure what but it sounded positive from the tone of his voice so he decided to assume it was something nice. "I was just talking to Clyde and Token before you came in." He said happily not seeing the two blink in shock before looking at each other. "Do you guys know them?" Clyde's voice came out from behind him making him blink in surprise.

"Trust me we know them quite well Leo." His voice sounded annoyed as the pair jumped off the bench and looked at the other two. Kyle and Clyde were glaring at each other as Token looked blankly at Kenny hugging his backpack he was now holding instead of wearing. Leo looked at the pair in surprise as he looked back and forth between them.

"Uh... y-you guys aren't friends?" He said weakly feeling awkward as the two boys didn't stop glaring at each other.

"No we really aren't." Kyle said crossing his arms "And trust me Leo, our group is much better then theirs." Kenny looked at Kyle in surprise as both Clyde and Token took a step forward at that looking angry.

"What?! Our group is much better then yours Kyle!" Clyde sneered, Leo took a step to the side before Kenny grabbed his hand and pulled him away, the look he shot was crystal clear to Leo.

 _You don't want to be in the middle of that._

"Please Clyde, you and Craig have nothing on me and Stan!" That seemed to be a trigger as the pair got up in each others faces looking like they were ready to start brawling with each other. Token was gripping his book in annoyance at how close Kyle was getting before he said something else "You want me to give you another black eye? Might make you match for once." he hissed as Token took a step forward his dark eyes burning.

"Enough! Kyle back off! **Now**!" Everyone froze at Token's voice and looked over to him in shock. Even he looked startled, the next moment they all heard a cracking noise and looked up.

The light above them was cracking and about to fall loose.

Kenny had known something was going to happen, he had been freezing cold as he walked around with Kyle and had hopped maybe grabbing Leo's hand would have helped. But it seemed to have just been a one time thing, the cold was still there and he could only watch as the light came loose on one side and swung towards him. He closed his eyes and prayed it would just be over quick and easy, and hopefully painless.

What he didn't expect was to be pulled forward against someone's chest and feel like he was being drowned in flames. His eyes shot open to look at Leo in shock, how had he moved so fast...?

And what was that in his eyes?

* * *

Leo had noticed Kenny felt colder then the last time the pair had met, it made him worry slightly with a feeling he didn't know how to place. The moment the light had broken loose from the ceiling though...

It just felt like everything had been moving in slow motion, he watched Kenny close his eyes accepting whatever was going to happen to him, but something told Leo excatly what would have happened to Kenny if he just stood there.

The cold that surrounded Kenny so often... was the chill of death.

The feeling of touching a corpse like when his mother's friend died from an accident.

He didn't want that to happen to Kenny, so he acted without truly thinking about it. His body moved on its own as he pulled Kenny to his chest and slid them both back, he wasn't even sure if it was a good idea but the chill was swept away and Leo felt like relaxing again. He was safe... he was pretty sure anyways. What just happened didn't make much sense...

Leo let go of him letting out a breath before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor panting, he felt... really tired after that. Adrenaline wearing off? He wasn't really sure. Man, his head felt fuzzy... He did look up when Kenny dropped down next to him looking scared as Token ran over as well.

"Oh my god are you two okay?!" He looked panicked at what just happened as he gripped his backpack tightly. "I-I'm so so-" He was cut off as Clyde's father had came over and quickly dragged all of the kids away from the accident as Linda ran up and crouched down freaking out.

"My baby! Leo are you alright sweetie?!" She grabbed him from Kenny's arms and hugged him tightly pausing to look at him, he looked tired and felt like he had been punched in the gut or something. "Mr. Donovan please put those shoes on hold... I'm taking my son home now." Without another word she stood up and rushed out of the store leaving four kids and one shocked man behind. Mr. Donovan snapped out of his shock and quickly took all the kids out of the store.

"Token, Clyde, you two stay close to me alright? You boys, where are your parents?" He said looking at Kyle and Kenny, Kyle looked around before pointing in one direction where he saw his mother.

"T-their right over there!"

"Both of you, off then, no one should be around here right now." He said as the pair nodded and hurried off. Kenny caught one last glance at them. Token looked sick and Clyde was trying to comfort him, he looked back forward as the two ran off with a million thoughts going back and forth threw his head.

Just what the hell had just happened? Why did Token seem to panicked? And the most important.

Who and what the fuck was Leo? Cause Kenny knew for a fact no normal person would have just saved him like that, no one ever did.

If only he had been able to talk to him before his mother dragged him away...

Well if anything he did get two things out of today. One was that he didn't die.

The other was that Leo sure knew how to leave an impression on someone.

* * *

And with that we have officially started this story! The characters might not be completely in character and please forgive me for that, sometimes I go off on a writing binge and well, that happens. Either way I hope you are all looking forward to this story as much as I am, I do plan on updating every Friday but sometimes I might add an extra chapter at random considering if I feel like writing for this story or if I just have the extra time.

With that said I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review!

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	3. Chapter 3: School 101 (HTBAA)

Okay so about my other story, I wanted to update it yesterday but I just didn't have enough time to write it, and after this I have the finale chapters of A trio's fight so my V-day story is gonna be pushed off a few days till it's completely. Sorry bout that but I just can't write it all on my schedule! Now onto this story.

Chapter 4: School 101 Learning how to become an Arsonist

* * *

Leo had slept threw the rest of the day after he had been rushed home by his mother, he kept tossing and turning as he tried to grip himself to get away from his nightmares.

 _A man grabbing him by his hair, the sound of a gun being fired, his mother crying. He was scared, he was hurt, he was angry._

 _"You'll be the perfect sacrifice."_

Leo woke up with a choked sob as he gripped his blanket tightly, he couldn't stop shaking, he couldn't stop _thinking_. What on earth was that? His nightmares had never been that real before. He grabbed at his face as he rubbed his jaw, it felt sore from him clenching his teeth together so much.

"It's hot..." He whined quietly as he tried to calm himself down, his body felt like it was burning yet he couldn't seem to do anything. He couldn't open his eyes or else he was going to start crying. "I-I don't understand." He said weakly as a tear slipped out and down his face.

He didn't notice how it dropped against his blanket and bubbled before evaporating almost instantly. No, right now he just had to calm down... just like how his dad said. Breath in, breath out, and repeat. Leo continued to do this for a minute or so before finally opening his eyes and looking at his clock, it was about 2 am, nothing to really do but go back to sleep. He bit his lip considering weather or not if he wanted to go sleep with his parents before deciding he was getting to old for that anyways. His parents didn't need him waking them up every few days cause of some silly nightmare.

He sighed and lied back down rolling over as he closed his eyes and headed back to sleep, hopefully with no more nightmares tonight.

Kenny was in his bed thinking, he hadn't even attempted to try and sleep yet. He had far to much on his mind at the moment, and it all revolved around that new kid Leo.

"And here I thought you were only suppose to think about someone nonstop when you were infatuated with them..." Kenny mumbled putting his arms behind him as he looked at the ceiling blankly. He really needed some answers right about now considering everything that had happened. The first was that he didn't die today, despite the proof of everything that it would happen like normal. And Kyle reacted to it as if he had really almost died, his friends never cared if he died or not, so why?

Why was it happening now?

He rolled over again and gripped his pillow with a frown, he didn't understand and it was going to drive him crazy. For now he supposed the best he could do was plan for later and try to make the best of everything. He needed to stay close to Leo, maybe be able to understand what the fuck was happening in the town when everything started to change.

Fuck he really just wanted answers right now. But it didn't seem like he would be lucky enough that someone would come down and tell him them so he put his pillow over his face and tried to go back to bed. School was starting up again soon so that was a positive, gave him the chance to get to know Leo more.

* * *

Nobody saw head or hair of Leo until school, Kyle said that his mother had been really startled over the accident and wouldn't let him leave her sight when his mom when to check on the pair. But school eventually came and Leo had to escape from his mothers eyes, she seemed worried for a number of reasons but Leo had a happy smile like always as they walked into school to meet the principle. A quick brief on his teacher and what the school was like he was left to wander threw the hallways as his mother left to head home to look for work.

That was how Kenny and Kyle found him, messing with his locker as he tried to get it open. They both hurried over to him with smiles at getting to see him again, Kyle's more genuine then Kenny's, not that anyone else knew.

"Leo! Nice to finally see you again." Kyle said moving over as the boy jumped slightly and looked over to them before smiling turning away from his locker.

"Hey there Kyle! You too Kenny, nice to see you both again. I was kinda nervous I would miss you pair." He hummed as Kyle smiled back.

"I doubt it, I'm pretty sure we're in the same class after all. But glad we found you before anyone else, Kenny can you help him with his locker? We can head to class after that and meet up with the others." Kenny nodded and moved over asking for his combo as Leo handed the paper to him as he looked back at Kyle in interest.

"The others?"

"Well yeah, the rest of the class and Stan as well. We only have about one fourth grade class so you'll be meeting a lot of people today."

"Aww geeze I hope I don't mess something up..." Leo felt worried as Kyle patted him on his back.

"Don't ever think it to much alright? I'm sure you'll be fine." He gave Leo an encouraging smile as a muffled voice called out that he got the locker as Kenny popped it open and looked back at the others.

"Thanks a bunch Kenny!" Leo said moving over as he put some books away and closed it again. "I'm gonna have to ask you to teach me the tricks to it later." He said as Kenny nodded happy to help. The trio moved off to their class all talking to each other, Leo couldn't keep a smile off his face, to be honest it felt a lot more natural to be here then in L.A. it was strange really.

He had a feeling that things were going to be a lot different from now on, he hoped it was for the better.

"Hey Leo!" A voice called out as two boys ran up to him, much to Kyle and Kenny's annoyance, it was Token and Clyde who both smiled at him. Clyde grabbed him and threw an arm around him. "Nice to see you're still here! We thought you might have moved again after what had happened you were no where to be seen!" Leo blink and chuckled waving to Token as he looked at Clyde.

"Nah my mom just got really startled, everything's fine now. Nice to see you two again!" He grinned at Clyde before he was pulled away by the back of his jacket and looked over to an annoyed looking Kyle who pulled him into Kenny's arm before he fell on his back.

"Yeah nice of you guys to catch up. Come on Leo we have to head to class and meet up with Stan and Cartman." He walked off with Kenny dragging Leo and a very annoyed looking Clyde and Token. Leo blinked and shouted a goodbye as he got pulled around a corner up to another classroom. "Here we are Leo." Kyle said opening the door and walking inside to a nearly full class of kids already. They were all sitting down and talking to each other. Stan and Cartman by themselves, a group of girls, a few other boys a bit further away from the two he knew. Leo couldn't help a nervous swallow as the trio moved over most of the kids stopping their conversations as they noticed the new kid. Cartman and Stan looked over as Cartman huffed looking over at the trio.

"Damn it Kyle, Kenny why did you bring him along? I was hopping for a nice start to this school year for once." He didn't sound happy at all as Leo swallowed, why did he have a bad feeling all the sudden? Kyle just scoffed though and pulled Leo into a seat next to him as Kenny sat down on the other side of him.

"Just let it go already fatass, besides unless you want Clyde and Craig to get their hands on him shut up and let him stay." That seemed to get his attention as Cartman seemed to get even more annoyed.

"Oh my god those fuckers... fine he can stay, but he better say out of my way. I will not stand for anything else." He held an air that he really didn't live up to but Leo kept quite about all of it, no need to get into trouble in any way. He just wanted this to be nice and calm. Leo heard the door open again but didn't think much of it until Stan muttered looking at the door.

"Speak of the devils and they will appear." Leo blinked and looked over to see Clyde and Token walk into the classroom. Clyde waved at him as he waved back with a smile but jumped as Cartman growled at that, he pulled his hand down and bit his lip as Clyde blinked and scoffed walking over to a boy in a blue chullo and another with crutches. The pair had been talking and looked over as the other two boys walked up. The one in the chullo looked over and flipped Cartman off before going back to talking as Cartman shouted at him.

"Fuck you too Craig!" Stan seemed more then happy to agree to that as Leo just sat there awkwardly as the two boy groups seemed to go at each others throats for the moment over something he didn't understand. Thankfully the bell rang soon enough and they all had to quite down as the rest of the class filled in. A man walked in last wearing a lot of green as he grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write on the board.

"Alright class, my name is Mr. Garision and I'll be your teacher for fourth grade..."

* * *

Class had passed by calmly and after everyone had been introduced they had all been sent out to recess. Leo just stuck with Kyle and his group cause he knew them best, and the other boys with Clyde and Token scared him slightly, everyone here seemed so intimidating sometimes!

Soon after recess started a boy in a light blue jacket ran up to everyone holding something, Leo was pretty sure his name was Kevin something... but he turned his attention to what the boy was saying instead of thinking about what his last name was.

"Guys look at this! I got it from the shop class, some of the sixth graders were making a bunch from it." He held out what looked to be some type of water balloon, really more like a bouncy ball but filled with liquid, or something like that, as the other boys circled around him interested.

"Whoa did you really get it from sixth graders?"

"Did you see what they put inside it?"

"Do you think we can throw it at someone for a prank?"

Everyone was asking different questions at once and it made Leo's head spin, and he wasn't even the one they had been talking to! Kevin went to respond as Cartman stepped forward and grabbed the balloon from him looking at it.

"Guys guys don't you realize what this is?" He said as if everyone else was stupid as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"No we don't, that's why we're asking dumbass." Cartman snapped at him holding the ball as it jiggled.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up Kyle!" He took a breath and pointed to the balloon again. "I've seen the sixth graders mess with these, their like hot potato sacks but you can only use them when you're older." The other kids seemed much more interested now as the one with the blue chullo, Craig, spoke up.

"Whoa, lets play with it." He said with a nasally voice as the other boys cheered in excitement all agreeing rather quickly. Leo wasn't sure if this was the best idea but he really couldn't say no when he was brand new here. Before he knew it he was being dragged off by Kenny to get into position, Leo blinked at him in confusion as Kenny looked back trying to see something but Leo had no idea what.

"You okay there Kenny?" He asked confused as Kenny stopped them and frowned harder.

"(Yeah I'm fine...)" Leo could weakly make out what he was saying and patted his arm.

"Well that's good! Now lets get ready for this game, never played hot potato before so I hope I do good." Kenny looked at him again before sighing and nodding as he moved off leaving Leo to blink in confusion, Wonder what that was about? He got into position and watched the other kids quickly understanding how to play, just throw the ball to the next person as fast as you could, easy enough!

Kenny on the other hand was confused and slightly let down, they were doing something dangerous he knew it, yet Leo didn't seem any different then the others. He didn't have that air or those eyes of the person that saved him from dying days ago... maybe something triggered it? But how could be bring that out to test... he didn't want a chance to get himself killed when he could have avoided it. Well he didn't have too much time to think about it as it was quickly becoming his turn, might as well have fun while he could.

The game continued on as recess went on all the kids spreading further and further apart to see how far they could throw the ball, luckily no one had dropped it yet but they were getting close. Some of the boys mentioned the rubbed felt like it was getting warm but everyone just kept playing not caring enough to stop. It was Leo's turn as he jumped up to grab the ball and nearly dropped it before catching it last second. He went to throw it at Clyde before a voice rang out causing him to jump again.

"AHH IT'S THE SIXTH GRADERS!" The other boys snapped to attention at that as they all turned towards the direction and sat a group of very annoyed looking sixth graders who immediately noticed their stolen item.

"There it is! Get that kid!" One of them said pointing at a startled and nervous looking Leo, Cartman cried out as everyone scattered.

"SHIT RUN!" The others scattered as Leo was frozen before seeing the big kids getting closer and yelped bolting off as well, the others screamed to catch him as the other boys yelled at him to run. They were all running around the playground at top speed before Stan ran over to Leo.

"Dude! Throw it to me!" Leo looked over at him panting.

"Are you crazy! T-they'll go after you!" Stan looked at him.

"We'll keep switching off! Their gonna catch you at this rate!" Leo decided to take Stan's advice and threw the ball to him as they boy turned in opposite directions and kept running, the sixth graders followed after Stan just like he had planned as Leo hunched over catching his breath. The boys kept passing off who was holding the ball to keep it away from the sixth graders as Kenny and Leo were running along side each other from another sixth grader. Craig yelled at both of them and threw the ball in their direction.

That's when everything really started.

Leo wasn't sure why but it felt a lot more stressful to get the ball again. Kenny was going to catch it before he tripped and face planted in the snow nearly tripped Leo as well making the boy yelp as he flailed his arms to try and stay upright. He looked at the ball and reached for it, he jumped up and tried to grab it but it slipped threw his fingers causing him to freak out and slip as he landed crashing into the floor as well.

The ball fell and crashed into the floor near a few of the sixth graders before it burst into flames as the liquid inside was suddenly given air. All the sixth graders screamed and ran off as a few of their pants caught fire causing them to loose them and run off. Much to the amusement of all the fourth grade boys, they all had watched in shock before bursting out laughing as they watched them all run off screaming. They all ran over to Kenny and Leo and helped them up patting Leo on the back as Kyle grinned at him.

"Dude that was amazing! No idea how you did it but your butterfingers really saved the day!" He slapped Leo on the back as the boy let out a confused laugh.

"T-thanks?" He was really confused as Kyle blinked and paused putting a hand to his chin.

"Hey wait a minute... butterfingers?" He looked over at him before it clicked in his head as he got an excited smile "Butters! That will be the perfect nickname for you!" Leo blinked in shock as his mouth dropped open.

"W-what?" Kyle laughed as the other boys agreed and all started to congratulate him on getting his name.

"Butters huh? You know it fits."

"I like it, reminds you of this wonderful event today."

"Hey his last name is Stotch right?"

"Oh you're right! Butters Stotch!" They all got a laugh out of that one. Cartman moved over and grabbed him by the shoulder making Leo look over, he looked at him blankly before smiling.

"You know what? Maybe I was wrong about you, let's see how much fun you'll really be Butters." He said with a harsh slap on the back. The bell rang as all the boys walked off talking about how great recess was as Leo stood there, disheveled and very confused.

"Butters? Oh geeze..."

Well, if it was apart of being accepted into the South Park gang of boys.

He guessed he could learn to live with it, did kinda sound better then Leo anyways.

* * *

Sorry this is being posted so late! Been busy busy lately, tomorrow I'll try to post the last chapter of A Trio's fight before the epilogue and work on the V-day story after that, I'll try to get it up Monday hopefully, I can't really tell with that story there's a lot to write. I hope I'm keeping the characters in well character as well here, usually i'm writing my own headcannons but this story is mostly in line with the show until certain points when it will start to break off, even then it will still be apart of the show with plots of the episodes.

If you liked this please leave a review! Means a lot to me.

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	4. Chapter 4: The Cold Always Bothered Me

Well this chapter is late, fuck I'm sorry about that. I meant to post this yesterday but fanfiction seemed to just been down for me. No matter what I did I always got a 503 error message and I couldn't do anything on the site. I was busy today as well so I couldn't post as soon as I woke up, so I added another two thousand words to this chapter to make up for being late. Sorry about that!

Also this chapter has a time skip and I'm using the head cannon that Kenny has purple eyes. I hope you enjoy this late chapter!

Chapter 4: The Cold Always Bothered Me

* * *

A few months had passed since Butters the Stotch family had finally seemed to settle down into their new home. Linda and Richard seem to finally start to be at ease with everything and Butters couldn't be more happy at seeing his parents happy again. Though he kinda wished they wouldn't call him Butters as well but he learned to live with it. If it made his parents happy then it was good for something.

He also got to know the other kids more and started to feel at home with them. Cartman's gang and Craig's gang, those seemed to be the two that everyone knew about, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and Stan against Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Tweek. Butters often jumped between the two when hanging out with them but spent more time with Cartman's gang, it evened them out quite nicely in Butters mind.

But his favorites were Kenny and Token.

He wasn't sure why but he just liked being around the two, they got along with him pretty well but there was something else he wasn't quite sure what. But whatever it was it told him that he should stick around those two. Then again really just stick around Token, Kenny always seemed to show up wherever he was sometimes. Not that he didn't mind but he could never tell when it was going to happen, the pair got along pretty well and Butters felt like he could talk to Kenny about things that were bothering him, it was a nice change cause he could never do that with the people back in L.A. They always found strange ways to cheer him up and make him laugh.

In all Butters was really started to enjoy this nice little mountain town they got to call home.

Then things started to get weird...

It started when both groups this kid named Damien showed up claiming he was the son of Satan. No one else really seemed to react so Butters just assumed that they got people like this often, so he went along with it like everyone else. Except for one little problem.

He watched the boy turn Kenny into some kind of platypus-hybrid and was causing chaos and panic in the school. That and he kept shooting him curious looks and Butters felt very uncomfortable. The way he looked at him made it feel like he knew something that Butters didn't and he really didn't like that feeling very much. Today was a very strange day...

Thankfully after Damien finally calmed down and some boy may have gotten set on fire? Butters had locked himself away in the bathroom when he had started to control the wind. Still there didn't seem to be any casualties that he knew of and everyone got to go home, at least that was the plan for the most part. Kenny and Butters had been preparing to walk home before Damien cut them off, Kenny tensed up but Damien didn't seem to take any notice of him and walked up to Butters who swallowed at the boys smirk.

"I can tell there's something different about you." He said moving to meet Butters face to face "Tell me, who are you?" He said as Butters looked at Kenny quickly before looking back at him, Kenny couldn't really help but he didn't want anything happening to Butters.

"I-I uh... well I'm Butters." He said rubbing his knuckles together trying not to flinch and look away from his eyes. He did though with Damien started to look annoyed, that didn't seem to the the answer he had been looking for.

"No, you're not like the others. I sense something else. Tell me what it is." He said as he started to show his teeth making Butters swallow.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I-I moved here from L.A. I guess... p-please I promise I'm nothing special." He took a step back putting his hands behind him as Damien just glared at him.

"Hm... you don't seem to be aware of it. How dry. But that can always be changed." He said sounding amused as Kenny stepped in front of Butters glaring at this point.

"(Dude cut it out! You're going to scare him off! You shouldn't be talking to him like that.)" Damien blinked at this and glared at him.

"You want another test of my powers brat? It wouldn't mean anything to me." Kenny swallowed but stayed strong as Butters watched him worridly

"(And I can make sure you never get to go to the party since Cartman is my best friend. I wont let you torment Butters, he's still the new kid!)" Kenny said with a glare, his voice was rather determined as Butters gave him a grateful smile, Kenny was the best friend he could ask for. Damien seemed to back down slightly at that thought and crossed his arms glaring at them both.

"Fine I'll leave it alone. For now. But I will discover what this is trust me." He said with a warning before walking off on his own as Butters let out a weak breath and sat down on the ground.

"That sure was scary Kenny... thank you for being there for me." He said happily from the floor as Kenny looked behind him and grinned helping him up.

"(Hey what are friends for?)" He said with a cheery voice as Butters gave him a tight hug and started to lead them off humming happily as Kenny blinked and grinned as he followed him.

Now back to what they had been doing, heading over to Butters for an after school play date. Yes today had the day to be redeemed.

He really hoped it would stay that way to be honest.

* * *

Kenny wasn't really sure how to feel about Butters parents- they weren't bad in any way but seemed... kinda off? Kenny wasn't sure how you would describe them to be honest. Linda always seemed to be looking behind her and Richard seemed to be always looking out the window whenever he could, but it wasn't doing anything to hurt them or anything else so...

He let them continue on without another thought, he had Leo's high score to beat in his video games. He continued to game on the small 3Ds with a small smile as Butters watched him from his side messing with a coloring book.

"Kenny you're really good at this game. Usually I can barley just pass the levels." He mentioned as he grabbed a red crayon coloring in the pretty girls hair like a flame, She was suppose to be some type of forest nymph but she looked much better this way. Kenny snorted at his remark.

"(I'm decent at the game you're just still learning. Maybe I can teach you my barley known skills.)" He said amused as Butter just smiled.

"That sounds pretty nice! Thanks Kenny." He hummed as the two went back to their respective pass times saying a few things between each other every now and then, Butters had become efficient in understanding Kenny's muffled speech, something Kenny was rather grateful for considering he really didn't like taking off his parka when it was just for conversations.

The pair kept up, sometimes switching between what they were doing before they both jumped at a loud boom sound that rang out. Kenny quickly stood up and grabbed Butters arm out of instinct use to him pulling him out of deadly situations, but he didn't feel cold so there was something else. He paused and let go of Butters arm slowly moving over to the window, he looked out with a worried face before seeing that the sky had gotten quite dark and water droplets had started to hit the window.

"(Oh, seems like a storm came out of no where.)" He said slightly confused, it had been pretty clear on their way over here. He looked around a bit more and squinted seeing something else "(What is...?)" His eyes snapped open when he noticed who it was and glared. Damien was watching the house with a smile and it turned into a smirk when he met eyes with Kenny. As he walked away after that as the rain started to pour down making Kenny move away from the window with a frown. He wasn't sure what that guy was up to but he didn't trust it...

But he had bigger problems now, how was he gonna get home at this point? He didn't want to walk home in the rain but he shouldn't just not go home for the day, what should he do? He also had Karen... no Kevin should be able to take care of her for one night.

"(Hey butters do you think your parents could call my parents?)" He asked turning around before pausing at seeing him shivering on the floor as he watched the window behind Kenny, the boy blinked in surprise as he moved over and crouched down. "(Butters? Hey are you okay?)" He had a slight hint of worry in his face from the fear the boy seemed to have towards the rain?

"H-Huh? O-oh... sorry Kenny I didn't mean to be rude... I-I just really hate the rain..." He said rubbing his arms as he let out a breath. "I-It's always so cold and damp... makes me feel horrible." He muttered as he flinched with another flash of lighting before the thunder came. "Nggg, we don't usually have storms like this in L.A. do you guys get bad storms like this often?" He said looking at Kenny who shook his head.

"(No, not usually, it's really just snowstorms or light blizzards, never rain like this, must be because summer just ended and winter hasn't set in yet. Don't worry about it you'll be fine.)" He put a hand on Butters shoulder as he looked at him and hummed, Butters gave him a smile.

"T-thanks Kenny, come on, im sure my parents wouldn't mind calling yours. Lets go get them." He said humming as Kenny helped them both up and headed towards the door. Butters hurried downstairs his shivering getting worse as the temperature dropped at least one or two degrees between floors, Kenny wasn't sure why it was effecting him so much to be honest, it kind of worried him. Was Damien doing this? Man that kid was some kind of creepy...

"M-Mom? Dad? Hey Kenny needs us to c-call his parents cause of the sudden storm!" Butters tried to keep his teeth from chattering but he was failing rather badly at that as Kenny watched him worried, the pair looked around when no one responded as Butters frowned "T-that's not normal..." He walked into the kitchen holding himself before noticing a note on the fridge. He moved over and grabbed it reading threw it.

 _-Leo, your father and I are going out for some groceries to make dinner_

 _We'll be back within the hour don't worry._

 _Mom~_

"O-Oh hamburgers... from the time in the corner they left at least ten minutes ago..." Butters said putting the note down as he and Kenny walked back into the living room. The raining had only gotten worse and Kenny was starting to get worried, Butters shaking had only gotten worse as the boy held the couch with a small frown "I hope their okay..." He said leaning against the couch as Kenny moved over and grabbed him.

"(Dude what about _you_? You look horrible and you keep shaking.)" Butters looked over and let out a breath shaking his head.

"No, no I'll be fine I'm just cold... I hate being cold." He muttered as Kenny looked around before grabbing a blanket off a chair and throwing it around him.

"(Then lets warm you up at least. You're worrying me.)" He said trying not to let his nerves get the best of him, but Butters did actually feel kinda... cold to him. It was like he was a normal temperature but he was so close to feeling him at a higher temperature to feel him at normal actually made him worry. Kenny left for a moment to put on some water to make them some hot coco and spent a few minutes making sure it would heat up properly. He hummed and nodded and walked out jumping in shock.

Butter was leaning against the couch and his hair- what the fuck?

"(Butters!)" He shouted running over to him as the boy jumped back to attention and looked over at him worried and confused.

"W-what?!" He looked around for a moment before focusing on Kenny again and tilting his head to the side "What's wrong Kenny?" He asked confused as Kenny stopped and looked at him in shock and paused before throwing his hood off.

"Dude your- your hair..." He said worried, he stretched his hand out before pausing nearly scared to touch it. Butters poof ball had well... stopped being a poof ball on his head and was lying nearly flat on his head covering parts that had been shaved...

It Kenny was being honest it looked weird as fuck, but that wasn't that the part that had him worried-

Well really worried.

The tips of Butters hair were turning some kind of gray color. He knew for certain that something like -this- wasn't normal at all.

Butters blinked at him and frowned.

"What about my hair Kenny?" He put a hand up to it with a confused look but he couldn't find anything

"Y-you're..." Kenny wasn't even sure what to say as he helped him up and moved over to the mirror in the hallway by the front door, he helped him up and grimaced at Butters squeal as he fell to the floor grabbing his hair.

"What the- what's going on?!" He yelped letting go of his hair as his shivering got worse, Kenny moved over and helped him up biting his lip, the gray seemed to be spreading. Was this what Damien's work? He had caused this storm hasn't he? Or...

Was this what he was talking about when he said Butters was different? Kenny knew he was different be he wasn't sure how to be completely honest. It was something that only came out when someone was close to death, but Butters didn't seem aware of it... but what did the rain have to do with any of it? God this made no sense!

"K-kenny." Butters voice called out making him snap back to attention, he felt another spike of fear at seeing Butters eyes slowly loosing their sheen just like his hair "I-I'm cold and this is scaring me... what's wrong with me?" His voice was broken in a way that made Kenny swallow as he helped him stand on his feet and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"I... I don't know Butters, but you'll be fine, don't worry we can figure this out." He said with a weak smile. Butters looked back at him and smiled weakly as well, the pair decided to head back upstairs to where it seemed to be warmer before the front door slammed open making Butter screech in fright and latch onto Kenny looking at the door in horror as Kenny stumbled back and fell to the floor with Butters on him groaning in pain. They both looked up at the freezing cold air that blew into the house as well as the storming weather right outside. Butters gripped Kenny to the point it hurt as he shivered violently. Kenny felt like his temperature had dropped twenty degrees with Butters as the door opened. He stood up and pushed Butters behind him before hurrying to the door and stepping outside to grab it and pull it closed, with how strong the wind was blowing it wasn't easy at all and it felt like he kept slipping. "D-damn door!" He shouted before he felt another person grab onto the door and looked over at Butters who was drenched just like him and shivering but he had a determined look in his eyes. "B-Butters! Get out of the rain it might make you worse!" He cried over the wind as Butters looked over to him.

"You c-can't do this by y-yourself Kenny! T-the wind is to strong! C-come on lets get this closed!" His hair stuck to his head the the gray only spread faster so Kenny took it as a sign to just shut up and work on the door.

They started to pull it shut, the both of them managing to move it inch by inch sliding a bit every now and then but neither wanted to give up. Neither of them realized it until it was too late. Butters had been to focused on the door to feel anything beside him and Kenny had just thought the cold was the icy rain pounding down on them.

The next second when the wind picked up violently and the door flung open sending them both flying did Kenny only piece together the cold he was feeling was the sign that he was about to die. He looked at Butters in fear, his parka not covering his face for once, he never liked dying and he didn't like it when anyone watched- even when they never remembered. Kenny reached a hand out for him as Butters watched him in shock.

Then Kenny hit the ground neck first and the last thing he saw was Butters crashing onto his back in the rain.

He just hoped the snapping noise from his neck wasn't too loud for him to hear, that was his last thought before everything went black as he died. Again.

* * *

Butters felt like he had blacked out when he hit the floor but in all reality he had just gotten his breath knocked out of him. He sat up covering his face in pain, god it felt like he was thrown into an ice bath and it was cutting into his skin. He had heard some strange snapping noise but he didn't see where it had come from, he had just been on the floor as the gray sped up and black started to appear on the tips now. He opened his eyes weakly and coughed as he pushed himself up. He felt weak but he had stopped shivering...

He rolled over and pushed himself up onto his knees looking around for Kenny, they had both gotten flung and he had seen the boy looking scared.

"K-Kenny?!" He cried out looking behind him and freezing at seeing his best friend face down on the floor, his neck was at a weird angle. Butters stood up and stumbled over to him falling to his knees with a groan as he felt his strength leave him. "K-Kenny, come on- please- g-get up." He said feeling sick before he reached out and grabbed his shoulders. He swallowed when he didn't move at all getting a horrible feeling in his chest before he moved his hands and grabbed Kenny's face. "Kenny!" He cried out holding his face.

Butters choked on a breath as his hands grew hot, it felt like he had suddenly been thrown into a fire pit as he took in a harsh breath. His eyes quickly became a vibrant blue again and the gray stopped running up his hair. He watched Kenny with nearly blank eyes as his hair started to turn golden yellow again- though Kenny's body started to become paler and a strip of his hair started to turn gray. Butters didn't notice at first enjoying the feeling of heat for the first time since the rain started, he didn't see Kenny getting paler, he didn't see the tip of a lock of Kenny's hair turn gray. He was completely lost in the feeling of heat before the gray completely over took the lock and Butters snapped out of the trance he was in.

He ripped his hands away from Kenny's face and fell onto his knees panting as he shivered the cold reaching him again. Butters looked at his shaking hands and noticed they were steaming as cold water hit them.

Butters felt sick. What was he doing? What had he done to his friend? Was _was_ he going to do if he kept going? He looked back down at Kenny and noticed he hadn't moved at all as his stomach twisted violently as he pushed himself away hyperventilating. What had he done?

 _What had he done to Kenny?_

Butter stood up and sprinted back inside slamming the door shut with newfound strength he didn't understand. He grabbed his hair trying not to scream as the scene flashed in front of him again. He ran into the kitchen and looked up at the pot of boiling water, it was making the noise that it was ready as Butters started to feel cold again still drenched in ice water. He watched the pot for a few moments before walking over and grabbing the handle of the pot, he could hear his heart in his ears as the thought passed by again. He was cold because he was covered in ice water...

He could fix that.

Butters pulled the pot forward as it fell on him and he was drenched in scalding water. Everything was dark after that.

* * *

Kenny woke up in a cold sweat as he sat up in his bed quickly before falling back down grabbing his neck with a groan. Oh god that fucking hurt! He forgot that he had to keep it easy after waking up from deaths... his body was still sore after it. He pulled off his parka and rubbed his neck wheezing slightly as he got up again much slower and wandered into the bathroom rubbing his face.

He hoped Butters had made it inside okay... getting stuck outside that long couldn't have been good for him. He wondered what would replace him dying in Butters mind after that incident.

Kenny couldn't help but sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror.

And promptly froze at the sight he saw. He raised a hand up to his cheek as if to check if it was really him.

"What the fuck..?" He was, a lot paler then he was yesterday. His skin seemed to have an almost... gray tint to it... his eyes had also dulled down to a dark shade of purple instead of the usual normal shade. That wasn't right- what was going on? "This never happened before..." He said worried before pausing and bringing a hand up to his head to pull a lock of his dirty blonde hair away from the rest to see that it had turned a dull gray, just like what had happened to Butters last night... "I need to talk to him. And soon."

This wasn't in any way normal...

He jumped down and ran out of the bathroom pulling on his parka before hurrying off to school.

* * *

Butters woke up on his bed shaking and screaming. He panted as he coughed and tried to catch his breath, he looked around in fear before seeing that he was just in his room and slowly relaxed.

"W-was it just a n-nightmare?" He said quietly looking around seeing that everything was just like he had left it before. He swallowed seeing that everything seemed to be fine, he was in his pajamas but he didn't remember changing into them... the last thing he remembered was the pot-

The door was thrown open making him scream again as his mother rushed in over to him.

"My baby are you okay?!" She cried out worried as she picked him up and pulled him into a hug taking him by surprise. "When we came back you were passed out on the floor near the stove! A pot of boiling water almost fell on you- you scared me so much young man!" She said tensely as Butters looked up at her and swallowed before hugging her shaking.

"I-I'm sorry mom... I had a horrible nightmare... Kenny had gotten really hurt and he wasn't moving- I tried to get him up but he wouldn't move and I just- I just froze! It was so cold and I didn't know what to do..." He didn't know what he was doing. He was scared about what had happened, what was wrong with him? His mother looked at him with a sad look as she started to run her fingers threw his hair.

"Don't be afraid sweetie... nightmares are just things that are made you scare you. Stay strong my little flame alright?" She said softly as Butters looked at at her sniffing, he wouldn't cry... She hadn't called him that in a long time, he wouldn't cry now.

"O-Okay mom... c-can I go to school early? I.. I wanna know Kenny's okay." He said quietly as Linda nodded and stood up carrying him to the kitchen.

"Lets go get you some breakfast then. You need to be ready for the day ahead of you don't you?" She said humming as Butters grinned.

"Y-yeah!" He leaned against his mother and closed his eyes for a moment. Everything would be okay... It was just a nightmare right?

He never got to look in the mirror, if he did he would have noticed his hair had very light tips as if they had just become blonde, and his eyes had gained a purple shine to them.

* * *

Kenny got to school first and had waited for Butters for a good ten minutes before he noticed the boy walk into the classroom saying hello to Craig's gang with a small smile. Kenny had noticed he still looked slightly pale but no where as bad as him. He also noticed that his hair had light tips that he didn't have yesterday. Well at least the gray had vanished from him, that was good.

Butters had finished saying hello to the others and walked to his desk before he looked up and meet eyes with Kenny. Both of their eyes widened at the color of their eyes before Kenny climbed out of his seat and over to him looking serious.

"(I think we need to talk.)" He said as Butters swallowed and nodded

"Yeah... lets go to the gym?" Butters offered as Kenny nodded and they both walked off.

They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Again I'm sooooo sorry this chapter is late! I hope the extra length makes up for it.

Tomorrow is when I plan to post the epilogue of A Trio's Fight so keep an eye out for that as well! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we're officially done with setting up and now we're getting to the main story. No one is truly who they seem to be, and everyone's hiding something. Some don't even know it.

If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you enjoyed or any thoughts about it!

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	5. (Not a Chapter, Notification)

Update!

Sorry everyone, im afraid while I was putting the finishing updates on this chapter it all got deleted and I didn't have a back up file...

So I can't get an update out this week. I tried re-typing it today but I just wasn't happy with how it was turning out.

And a few updates to this, the update scheduled will now be every Satuday because Friday has been rushing me a lot.

All for anyone who was following my other stories Stars of the Show will be on hold, it's a project with a friend but she's not really helping me with it... and doing it by myself isn't really easy for me so I need more time to work it out. I'll be posting a small group of stories that I will work on at random times depending on which one gets more attention until I set down Stars of the Show as my next big project.

I'm sorry about this and I'll by giving you a small exsurp from the chapter that was going to come out today but didn't. Again sorry about this!

* * *

Kenny was looking up at Butters with an slack-jawed mouth as he tried to understand just what he was looking at. This man- the random ass guy that had shown up saying he was here come collect Keai- or something weird like that before attacking them. Kenny wouldn't call himself a fighter, he knew how to throw a punch but other then that nothing else really.

So after helping take the guy down he was rather shocked to see Butters do such a thing to a person. He watched as the head of the man lolled back and collapsed against the floor, his hair gray and his eyes cloudy. Kenny swallowed remembering the gray lock that appeared on his head just that morning...

"B-Butters..." Kenny said quietly as the boy looked over to him shaking. He looked so scared... "Lets get out of here. Before anyone finds out." He said with a steely voice making Butters blink in shock.

"W-what? Y-You're gonna help me?" He spoke as if he didn't believe it as Kenny walked up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the man.

"Of course I'm going to help you! You're my friend and we still have things to do." He said looking forward. Butters made a confused noise behind him.

"What things Kenny?" Kenny paused and looked back before smiling at him.

"We're gonna figure out the truths behind ourselves, together since we make such a good pair." He said as Butters was taken back by the smile, he looked at him in shock and wonder before gaining a huge grin as well.

"Y-Yeah! Thank you Kenny... I'll do my best I promise!" Kenny chuckled at his energy.

"I know you will Butters."


End file.
